warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorrelstripe
|pastaffie=Unknown |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |kit= Sorrelkit |apprentice= Sorrelpaw |warrior= Sorrelstripe |mother=Cinderheart |father= Lionblaze |sister= Hollytuft |brother= Fernsong |mentor = Brackenfur |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks = Unknown}} Sorrelstripe is a dark brown she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :In the manga, Squirrelflight looks on proudly as Lionblaze's kit, Sorrelkit, becomes an apprentice. After the ceremony, Bramblestar remarks that she was named after Sorreltail, who died fighting the Dark Forest. The next day Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, along with the apprentices and their mentors, start battle training. The apprentices are excited that the Clan leader and deputy are training with them. Squirrelflight loses her balance and the apprentices are worried about her. She tells them she's fine and uses her fall as an example that anyone can make mistakes. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Alderkit wonders if he'll have to complete an assessment to become an apprentice, as he could remember Sorrelstripe and her littermates had been made warriors. Right before Alderkit and Sparkkit's apprentice ceremonies, Sorrelstripe is seen holding her head high due to her completing her own apprenticeship. :She appears in a patrol with Ivypool and Birchfall, and Sorrelstripe congratulates Sparkpaw on her first catch. :Later, Sorrelstripe is seen on patrol with Ivypool and Hollytuft. Cherryfall is injured, and she watches as Alderpaw treats her without the aid of Jayfeather or Leafpool. She supports Cherryfall, and helps her get back to camp safely. :After Alderpaw returns from his journey, she is mentioned to be in a patrol with Cherryfall, Brackenfur, and Sparkpaw. Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :After Lionblaze and Cinderheart announce that they are expecting a second litter of kits, Sorrelstripe joins in the cheering and yowls of congratulations. :Upon the arrival of Oakfur and Ratscar in ThunderClan, the cats are alerted by the joyful yowling of Sorrelstipe, who is mentioned to be on watch. Darkest Night :Due to the rockslide that destroys ThunderClan's camp, Sorrelstripe has a cut in her leg. Alderheart, one of the medicine cats, looks after her, and rubs an ointment over the cut. Sorrelstripe winces, but otherwise reassures Alderheart that she is fine and her cut just stings from healing. Alderheart tells Sorrelstripe that it will heal within a few days, and Sorrelstripe limps away to rest. Trivia Interesting Facts *Sorrelstripe is named after Sorreltail. *She has WindClan blood through Crowfeather, SkyClan blood through Redtail, and kittypet blood through Firestar. *Sorrelstripe is a distant descendant of Windstar as Ashfoot is a descendant of her. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Cinderheart: Father: :Lionblaze: Brother: :Fernsong: Sister: :Hollytuft: :Sorreltail: Grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-Uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Half-Uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-Grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-Grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-Great-Uncle: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Smokepaw: :Brindlepaw: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant Relatives: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 |''See more}} Tree Quotes References and Citations }} de:Ampferstreiffr:Sorrelstriperu:Щавельницаpl:Szczawiowa Pręga Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters